THIS AIN’T A SCENE, IT’S AN ARMS RACE
by silver moon droplet
Summary: 4of30: porcelain was pretty but it was bound to break.:ISHDEAD.
1. NEW BORN

**CHAPTER ONE ; NEW BORN **

**[ ana note ; mmkay, this is the first drabble of 3o others – I'm doing this because really during my fanfiction time I have only written for certain characters and it's like blah DIFFERENTNESS. So tadaa. **

**DISCLAIMAGE ; ALL KINGDOM HEARTS ST00F DOES NOT BELONG TO ME [SILVER MOON DROPLET I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PHRASE SEX GOD WHEN REFERRING TO AXEL. & THIS PLOT. **

**H****e was a demon**, he had no heart – he was uncontrollable, it's like Sora had been born once again. His senses were raw, he could FEEL and SMELL everything – the sweat on her face, the smell of the beach and sand. The sweet smell of apples from her body spray. The smell of her skin and the smell of her tasty heart – her beautiful heart, the heart that he wanted to rip out of her and feast on. He could hear her heart thump is her chest, the movement behind him – everything, even things outside it was distracting. He could feel everything around him – he was exposed.

**H****e was a best friend**, he had a big heart – and bigger feet, he would do anything for Riku and Kairi. He would always come to Kairi's aid when she needed it, and always accepted Riku's challenges taking away his boredom. He was always there to help Wakka read or teach Tidus the best way to take down Riku, or attempt to. He would always help Selphie with her homework, and tell the guys to stop picking on her. He was always there for them, with his cheesy grin and carefree attitude – they could always depend on Sora for anything – he was the best friend anyone could have. **H****e was a hero, **he defeated countless heartless with his keyblade – and hundreds more evil doers. He would save the princesses from the heartless, the civilians from the heartless, the good guys from the heartless. Just when he thinks he has a break, he has to save the world – again. Not that he mind, he took on each task with a smile, he was happy to have a purpose – he was happy to save people. He was just afraid for all the people he didn't save. **H****is name was Sora, **he was the best of the best – until he died, he didn't have a quiet death – no his death came harsh and painfully. He was ripped apart until there was nothing left, by nothing but a girl – a girl with words. Words that tore him inside and out, until one day he just gave up – he let the heartless devour his heart and nobody could stop them.

"There wasn't even a body," he said and he put the keyblade on top of the grave, he looked at her solemnly. "Just this."

"Then how do you know he's dead, Riku?" she sobbed.

"I don't, for all I know he could be starting his life new."

"Then go FIND him!" she whispered harshly.

"I can't find someone who doesn't want to be found, Kairi, or someone who's dead."

**H**ere lies the keyblade of a great hero – we're thinking of you wherever you are.

- - teh end.

**[ ana note ; axel is up next, fall out boy is good with ramen – and leave a review. & also INSPIRED BY ; new born by muse. **


	2. PERFECT

**CHAPTER TWO ; PERFECT **

**[ ana note ; ah here's axel I had a lot of fun with this one, my inspiration was mad world by Michael Andrews, perfect by simple plan & the new maroon five song :**

DISCLAIMAGE ; ALL KINGDOM HEARTS ST00F DOES NOT BELONG TO ME [SILVER MOON DROPLET I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PHRASE SEX GOD WHEN REFERRING TO AXEL. & THIS PLOT. 

It was the same shit, just a different day.

He pulled on his shirt, ran a comb through his untamable hair – and got out of the car, he was twenty-two year old burn out. He lived in his car since his eighteenth birthday, it wasn't much (hellitwashardlyanything) but it was home. He walked into Reno's place – his sanctuary since before he could speak, Reno his sister's father. He was a half ass father, but ran a bar and paid extra because he was in Tifa's pants. Tifa was Axel's mother, she was a good mother without a doubt – but she couldn't afford to feed two mouths especially since one was doomed to failure and the other was a perfect princess. Axel didn't really care, he lost interest in that a long time ago, besides Kairi deserved it. Kairi, was his little sister – she was amazing really, perfect grades, perfect looks (provingaxelandherarerelated) the perfect daughter. That's how things worked, Axel was the fuck up and Kairi was perfection.

It never bothered him.

He went through his day this same way, serving the same half ass customers as he did yesterday and the day before that. Just before Axel's shift ended, something very different happened – a new customer came in. Not that he could be helped, he was underage that much was obvious, but he was cute. He had big blue eyes, and gravity defying blonde hair – just how Axel liked his boys. He was going to hit on him, because how many times does a teenage boy enter a bar? When Kairi walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, Axel cursed – his chance went down the drain. If he was perfect like little miss thing, maybe he wouldn't have a thing for guys, maybe he would have gone to college – maybe he would be making out with Kairi's boyfriend. He sighed, ruffling his hair – there were too many maybes & Axel didn't do perfect. He wasn't sorry that he wasn't perfect. He was VERY sorry that Kairi was, because there was no way in hell that kid would say no to Axel. Nobody ever did.

It's just how life played out, Axel dealt with it – he didn't dream the impossible, he did the impossible.

- teh end

**[ ana note ; it was so onesided – oh well. Review please**

CHAPTER TWO ; AXEL post after five days please

**[ 2 OF 30 axelroxaskairi ; she was the perfect little girl, and he was the screwed up boy – it never bothered him UNTIL he came along. **


	3. NOTHING TO DO WITH SCIENCE

**DISCLAIMAGE ; ALL KINGDOM HEARTS ST00F DOES NOT BELONG TO ME [SILVER MOON DROPLET I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PHRASE SEX GOD WHEN REFERRING TO AXEL. & THIS PLOT. **

Strike. Dodge. Strike.

It's all program into his system, he didn't have a heart so he couldn't be human. He closes his eyes, remembering the memories that aren't his – he was just a _tool_, it made him sick. He wonders if he has a chance anywhere, because after all he's just a copy of the real deal & he wasn't even doing it right. He couldn't be better then the real Riku, because despite the same voice and the same moves – the real Riku had a heart.

Dodge. Strike. Slash.

He wondered why heartless chased him, he couldn't give them anything they didn't already have. Maybe he just smelled like the one thing they wanted most? Pathetic, but at least they had a purpose – unlike him. It bothered him before, but now, it was just a fact of life. He had no purpose, no heart, no real memories – he didn't have anything, not even a name that belongs to him.

"Daniel!" a voice screamed, he looked – it was a girl. She was a small thing, with brown hair and a pink bow, she was being chased by Heartless. She was fast, but that wouldn't matter sooner or later the heartless were going to catch up to her. "Tifa!" she screamed again, help – he realized she was screaming for help. He should just leave, heartless feeds weren't something he enjoyed watching, but she spotted him. She stopped when she saw him, and the heartless took their opportunity – they pounced on her. She struggled and screamed, and screamed – and screamed.

Strike. Strike. Stop.

She sniffled, the heartless had managed to cut her up real bad, she looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered, then she bursted into tears.

He walked her home she refused to let go of his hand the whole way, her hand was so small in his, but it was much warmer. She didn't talk much and he didn't push her, the silence filled the empty streets – when they arrived to her home she ran to a woman. He just assumed that it was her mother, she turned away from her mother with a smile.

"Thank you Mister!" she called at him, waving him goodbye. He waved back, a somewhat smile on his face.

Sigh. Walk. Smile.

Maybe he didn't have his own name, but he could find one, and maybe he didn't have much of anything, but seeing that little girl smile…It gave him hope.


	4. PORCELAIN

**DISCLAIMAGE ; ALL KINGDOM HEARTS ST00F DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SILVER MOON DROPLET I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PHRASE SEX GOD WHEN REFERRING TO AXEL. & THIS PLOT.**She sat in the rain, just by the boardwalk – just sitting as the cold rain hit her white raincoat. Her blonde hair was soak, her blue eyes wide and red, and nobody could see her crying. The water soak her white dress and anyone could see her pale porcelain like legs. So fragile, just like her heart, it was broken, so broken. She was drifting away, crying in a thunderstorm – her sobs in the air. Her chest ached and she wished she didn't have a heart, so maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to drift into nothing-ness, perhaps it could be even be pleasant. She do anything to make the pain stop – anything. She wailed once more, the clash of thunder blocked it out – silence filled the stormy night. She sniveled, and forced her self to stand up, her parents must be worried sick. She should go home, maybe if she was lucky the lighting would strike her.

She walked, wet and cold through the storm – lusting for lightning, whispering to the skies to just strike her once. Then perhaps Riku would feel horrible, she could see it, he and her friends hovering together at a funeral whilst they all cried for a lost. Riku would feel so horrible, he would blame himself and forever sulk about it. It would serve him right, breaking her heart the way he did – stupid alluring eyes, she wailed once more. She was shaking so hard that she had to stop walking, thinking about him made her chest ache. He made her hurt, he promised – and promised, that he would never hurt her, ever. But here she was, being hurt and stabbed by him and he wasn't even there.

The car went by splashing her with more water, she screamed at it, nothing special – she just opened her mouth and screeched. It was inhuman, and the driver stopped. Oh god, the blonde thought to herself, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't like Naminé to yell at random cars, she didn't like conflict – she didn't do it well. The driver of the car got out, with a bad case of road rage. She was a woman, with blonde hair like Naminé's she had an anger that Naminé lacked.

"Larxene – please, let's just go."

"SHUT UP DEMYX."

And he did.

Naminé wondered what she should do, Larxene was coming straight for her, should she run? She imagined that the older woman was faster than her, so Naminé did all she knew – she waited. As the angry woman came near, Naminé noticed the bug-likeness of her hair. The way her dark cloak didn't move at all, and how she seemed – to float as she walked. The sadistic look in her eyes, and Naminé was scared – Larxene stopped right in front of her.

"What'd you say bitch?" Naminé flinched, she had only seen that word on the bathroom stall – it was because she was dating Riku. Larxene was impatient, a smirked on her lips. "Are you retarded?"

"No." Naminé squeaked.

"You're obviously not deaf." Larxene observed.

"Can you hit me with your car?" Naminé blurted out, when it came down to she didn't know why, but this woman seemed to be the one. That one person who would take on the burden of killing her without regret, Larxene grinned. Then, she laughed – her laughter filled the air, musically. Demyx peaked his head out to see what was so funny, and Larxene just shook her head.

"The doll wants to die," she snickered.

Demyx sighed, getting back into the car. Naminé looked at Larxene confused, _doll? _She hardly knew her. "Listen doll, and listen well." Larxene grabbed a stand of her hair and pulled. Her blue eyes grew wide, and her face paled – who was this woman? "You have one chance – at this heart, I suggest you use it, before I steal it away from you." A shock went through her, and she shrieked, Larxene laughed – sadistically, the power she still had over the doll, amused her. She let go of Naminé's hair, and walked off towards the car. Naminé just watched as the car drove off, become nothing more than a forgotten memory. She stood there in the middle street, no longer lusting for lighting. She walked home, trapped in a non-occurring memory.

"Porcelain is pretty, a pity it's easily broken."

She sees white, and hears Larxene's whispering in the night, and she remembers what she forgot. She forgets what she remembers, her mind going in circles until she can't think anymore. A different world, they were connected – but now, just like her heart they were broken. With each breath she takes, she wonders was it real? It's white and it's plastic, she's already broken, she was a bad toy. She was always breaking – she closes her eyes, it couldn't be real. No, just a occurring memory, she forgets and she moves on.

a/n: confusing I know – Larxene/Namie hinted? Did you get that?


End file.
